The present invention relates generally to the field of traps for catching and holding bullets.
A variety of devices have been provided for catching and holding bullets during target practice. Such traps are designed to receive and de-energize the bullet and to guide the bullet to a storage container for subsequent removal. One approach, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,946 utilizes a plurality of panels to sequentially absorb the energy from the bullet. Another approach is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,734 incorporating a water chamber in the trap to de-energize the bullet. Yet a further approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,008 wherein the trap utilizes a chamber having a curved path through which the bullet is directed to dissipate the bullet kinetic energy. The chamber is designed to direct the bullet in a path around a generally horizontal axis. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,739, a similar type of chamber is utilized only the bullet is directed around a generally vertically extending axis.
Bullets have a tendency to fragment upon impact. Likewise, the bullets and fragments thereof may ricochet off of the impacted surface and fly outwardly in a variety of directions. Safety concerns exist with the prior bullet traps due to the bullet fragmentation and possible ricocheting of both the bullet and fragment. Disclosed herein is a bullet trap designed to capture and hold not only the bullet but any fragments thereof. Further, the energy-dissipating chamber is located offset relative to the trap entrance to limit ricocheting of the bullet and fragments out of the chamber in a reverse direction through the trap entrance. In addition, the chamber is provided with a centrally located baffle or member to prevent the bullet and fragments entering the chamber to strike perpendicularly the walls of the chamber thereby minimizing any ricocheting affect.
One embodiment of the present invention is a trap for receiving and de-energizing a bullet comprising a funnel shaped receiver having a wide entrance and a narrow exit for a bullet to pass therethrough. The receiver has sidewalls converging from the entrance to the exit to guide the bullet toward the exit and further has a center axis extending from the entrance to the exit between the sidewalls. An energy dissipating housing has a circular interior surface with an opening connected to the exit to receive and direct the bullet into a circular path decreasing the kinetic energy of the bullet. A collector tube is connected to the receiver and the housing and extends between the exit and the opening to direct the bullet from the receiver to the housing. The collector tube includes a longitudinal axis arranged at an included acute angle relative to the center axis with the opening on the longitudinal axis off set from the center axis and the exit to limit movement of the bullet and any fragments thereof from the housing through the receiver. A container receives the bullet from the housing.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved bullet trap.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a bullet trap for catching and holding bullets and fragments thereof.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a bullet trap having means for limiting escape of the bullet and fragments from the trap.
Related objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description.